Chapter 19
Underground Tunnel Zael, along with Syrenne, Yurick and Mirania wait for guard to go. Then, guided by Horace, they attempt their escape. They go through a web of tunnels dug under Lazulis City. They start roaming the tunnels, but all of them look the same. They arrive at a room with a mysterious fountain. Horace is investigating it when Zael sees a Poison Spider, and he saves Horace just before it lands on top of him. After defeating the spider they continue exploring, when suddenly they hear some strange noises. Zael goes to investigate, before he realizes he is surrounded by enemies. After the fight they descend some stairs, which lead to a dark room in which they can hardly see. Horace opens a chest that results that triggers a trap. Undead fighters appear with more Posion Spiders. They defeat them easily, and continue to another room. They open another chest and more Undead appear, but Zael makes short work of them. They find another room with a chest in it, Horace runs to open it and triggers another trap, but this time it turned out to be a passage. They open another door, which leads them to a big room with coffins in it. Mirania senses a evil presence and Horace opens the biggest coffin and unleashes the Necromancer. After a short moment it turns the lights off and disappears, opening a set of stairs under its coffin. Down the stairs they find another big room, in which they find a tomb. They encounter the Undead King, with some archers, a mage and a swordsman. After the battle they find an entrance to another room with another big coffin. When Horace opens it he is blown backwards, just as the Necromancer emerges. They defeat him and find a wall covered with ice. Horace gives Zael a Gurak Sun Stone to melt the ice. They open the door, but they only get to a dead end, because the way out is very high to climb. They do, however, find a book titled Lazulis Island, which contains a map of the island, in a coffin. Horace finds out that it is from the time of the first Count, and suggests that they could find out more in the library. As they cannot continue, Zael decides to return to the cell before the guard returns. Dungeon When Zael and the others return to their cell they are visited by General Asthar. He tells Zael that Dagran is trying to prove their innocence to the Count, and asks Zael why he did what he did, but Zael remains silent to prevent implicating Calista. The General leaves telling Zael that he cooked the food. Then, the General meets Calista and tells her that Zael isn't going to talk. A cutscene shows that Dagran and the Count are trying to come up wih a plan to free everyone. After a while Zael is called to the Interrogation Room. The trial continues with more testimonies against Zael, but he remaines silent. Jirall suggests the capital punishment for Zael. Zael replies by asking to do anything to him anything but to let his friends go. The General enters the room with Lady Calista, who reveals to everyone that she made Zael and the others go to the Gurak Base. The Inquisitor asks why, but Zael tells Calista to keep quiet. The Count enters the room with Dagran and speaks with the Inquisitor. After a while the Count asks Zael to show his hand and tells everyone the legend about the Mark of the Outsider . He then points out that the mark on his hand shows that Zael might be Lazulis Island's savior. Under the Count's orders Jirall retires the charges and the Inquisitor declares Zael innocent of all charges. Zael thanks everyone, but Jirall starts talking about how he will get his revenge on Zael. Shortly after that the other mercenaries where also released. Lazulis Castle After reuniting with his friends in the Great Hall, Zael heads to the Courtyard to thank the General for his help. The General says that Dagran and Calista were the real heroes, and tells Zael that bigger things are coming. The Count summons Zael to his chamber. When Zael arrives the Count asks him to tell the story about how he got the Outsider's Mark. Then the Count starts to talk of the Island's story and finally offers to knight Zael and his friends. He even offers Calista's hand in marriage. Zael tells Dagran that he needs to think. He realises that Calista was listening in on the conversation, so he goes to talk to her. He finds her on the balcony in the Ballroom. Calista asks Zael to decline the Count's offer to prevent him from being part or Jirall or the Count's plans. There's a cutscene in which the Count reveals that he want's Zael to make the Island the most powerful fortress in the world. A maid tells Zael that his friends are waiting for him at Ariela's Tavern, and asks him if he wants to go. Ariela's Tavern In the tavern Zael talks with everyone, Dagran, Lowell and Yurick tell him to accept, but Syrenne and Mirania will accept whatever he decides. So Zael decides to head back to the Castle. Before returning to the castle you can do Side Quests you've unlocked and the optional Chapters 20 and 21. Lazulis Castle Back in the Castle, Zael heads to the Count's Chamber and swears loyalty to him. In return, the Count gives Zael the Fallen Angel sword. Following these events, there's a ceremony in which the Count names Zael and Dagran knights in training and official retainers of the court. Calista shows sadness for Zael's decision and tells him that they shouldn't see each other anymore. Back in the tavern everyone is celebrating, but Zael remains doubtful about what he's doing. Again, before returning to the Castle for the second time, you have time to complete more side quests and optional chapters, including Chapter 24. When everyone arrives at the Count's Chamber Dagran talks about the legend of the sailing fortress that Lazulis Island was, and what Zael has to do to activate it. As proof of his loyalty, Zael must pass the Realm of Ascendancy to activate the Island's power. In the Courtyard Zael unlocks a hidden set of stairs that lead to an elevator to the Dungeon and the Castle Depths. In the Castle Depths Syrenne and Lowell are waiting, and Yurick and Mirania arrive shortly after Zael. When everybody arrives the Count starts talking about the trial that Zael must pass to arrive to the Realm of Ascendancy. He demands that Zael leaves some of his companions with him to prevent him from betraying the Count. Dagran and Mirania decide to accopany Zael, while the others wait with the Count. Previous Next Category:Story